Muggle Studies
by PaisleyHearts
Summary: I wrote this for ProjectPotter on Tumblr. Anywhoo, it's Scorpius' feelings towards his muggle studies class.


**Author's Note-** I know it's super short but I wrote this in like 5 minutes. Enjoy.

**Disclamier**-I do not own

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy detests his muggle studies class. It was the only class he shared with Gryffindors in which he was always partnered with Rose Weasley. The professor said it was to further his education as best as possible. Who else could help a student learn about muggles but the daughter of the famous Hermione Weasley-a muggle-born who continually participated in the muggle world?<p>

Lies.

Scorpius knew that the only reason he always got partnered with Rose was because prejudices were still very much alive. Son of Draco Malfoy, who is famous for not so great reasons and also known for making Harry Potter's life miserable at Hogwarts. His son couldn't be much different. So why not try to fix the Malfoy curse and educate the boy. Scorpius would be the first of the family to take muggle studies, only because it had become a required class after the end of the war.

Oh, please don't misunderstand Scorpius' feelings towards his peer. He didn't care for the difference in blood status as his father does. Albus Potter is a good friend of his and he occasionally spoke to the other Weasley's that scattered Hogwarts, taking up a good ten percent of the population. He is even on good terms with Hugo.

Rose was the exception.

Maybe it was how Rose thought that she was one of the best of her year (second only to someone in the Ravenclaw house). Or maybe it was the fact that she thought she owned all of Hogwarts because she's so popular.

Witty. Likable. Friendly. Smart. Beautiful.

None of it rubbed off well on Scorpius, so he took the best alternative in the situation. He took it upon himself to hate Rose from the very beginning. He was getting along fine for six and a half years.

Then that project changed it all.

Once again, Rose was forced upon Scorpius and each group was supposed to find ten items that muggles used that wizards didn't need because of magic. Finding ten items, they were all supposed to write a two foot long paper on why these items made the lives of muggles easier. Scorpius thought this would be easy enough, they could finish the night the project was assigned and not have to see each other afterwards.

How wrong he was.

Argument after argument ensued for countless nights afterwards. They couldn't agree on one item to put. Scorpius wanted to include items such as lock picks and screwdrivers while Rose wanted to mention computers and mp3 players. And so the nights were the same for the pair for a month.

Rose would arrive in the library and occupy the table in the farthest corner of the library right after supper and wait for Scorpius. He would take his leisurely time in arriving after holding conversation with whatever girl held his attention for five minutes. Then they would argue for an hour or two and leave to their dormitories, faces flushed and murmuring curses at each other.

And then there was three days before the project was due.

They were both pushing their luck at this point. Neither was ready to budge in what they wanted to include in the report. Rose was actually beginning to get a little anxious but would not let her weakness show just yet.

"Just put what I say Weasley, make your life easier."

"I will not Malfoy. There is no real point to what you want on that list. At least my items have some sort of value to them. They're not used by criminals."

"Just do what I say. The project is due in a couple of days. Relive yourself of the pressure and just do it."

"NO!"

"You have no proper reason behind what you say."

"Yes I do. The items I have chosen have been used for decades and have improved throughout the years proving that…"

Scorpius didn't hear what the improvements proved. He had become tired of Rose rambling on and on without proving a point and did the best thing he could think up to shut her up.

He planted his lips right on top of hers.

He had expected to get hit or cursed so he didn't push by trying to go any further than just holding his lips to hers. To his surprise, Rose began to kiss back. A sort of roar built inside of him from some animal that had been growing inside for over six years. He didn't pause to think how annoying this girl made him, he just concentrated on the feel of her lips on his and the moans that he elicited out of her.

Minutes passed by before their entangled bodies came apart for air.

"Fine, put what you want."

Rose flashed a charming smile that caused the animal inside Scorpius to roar once again.

"I win."

Scorpius still hated muggle studies because he was still paired with Rose. It has become a sort of routine after a while. They fight. They kiss. Rose wins while Scorpius tries to figure out how to dupe her next time.

He definitely hates muggle studies, but maybe he doesn't hate Rose Weasley that much.

Maybe he actually kind of likes her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>-Even though I didn't take the time to plan this out, a review would be nice.


End file.
